


Tell Me I've Been Lied To

by ronniesarchiekins



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Archie Andrews is a good boyfriend, Dreams, F/M, Fake Cheating, I know leave me alone, Varchie!Centric, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniesarchiekins/pseuds/ronniesarchiekins
Summary: Veronica is so stressed she's having dreams about unrealistic things that would NEVER happen! NON-CHEATER Archie Andrews, the love of her life, makes everything better.That's it, because why would anything else happen?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 22
Kudos: 48





	Tell Me I've Been Lied To

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote smut and I don't love it but I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Oh, and don't expect this to be very good lol idk how I feel about it.

_The light from the window is beginning to dim as the sun lowers below the skyline. Veronica has been pacing back and forth for hours waiting for Archie to return. He said he’d be back by seven, and something easily could have come up, but Veronica can’t help but wonder if he’s gotten hurt- or worse. She checks her phone one more time for any sign of life or even acknowledgement that he’s not where he’s supposed to be._

_Nothing._

_Shutting it off with her thumb, the itch to investigate becomes unbearable as Veronica reaches for her jacket and rushes out the door, car keys in hand. She trusts him. She knows she does. So why is she feeling so unnerved? It’s like every bone in her body is convinced something is wrong. Off. Out of the ordinary._

_And maybe it is._

_The drive to Archie’s house feels long as she winds street through street, passing large victorian houses with mini vans and suburbans parked outside. This neighborhood is beautiful. Perfect for the girl and boy next door. Everything the beginning of a classic love story needs with soft green walls and unique mailboxes. Bikes perched by garage doors. The view of milky curtains through windows. Short, bright green lawns. A flowerbed of tulips._

_An endless array of scenes out of_ My Girl _flooding Veronica’s vision._

_She pulls up to the curb outside his house and twists the key. The engine silences and Veronica takes a second to look around._

_The world around her darkens, the houses surrounding Archies going blurry and gray as Veronica finds herself in front of the door to his room, all memory of where she was before gone completely. Now, the darkness of the hallway frightens her, the only point of escape being the knob attached to Archie’s door. She grabs onto the brass and turns, the door clicking open._

_Inside, the room is bigger than she remembers, an extended shadowy hallway leading her to the right. She follows it, the window facing Betty’s room stretching along the length of the wall as she goes down and down and down._

_Finally, a light appears in the corner where Archie’s bed is shoved against the wall. Around it, everything looks the same. The lamp on his desk it lit, shining on her photo placed by the edge. His bed is made just as she’d last seen it, and the window that had reached down what felt like and endless dark hallway is right where it’s always been._

_Veronica takes a moment to turn back around. As she’d suspected, everything returned to normal. The door to the right behind her. His closet. The walls. It’s almost as if it had never changed in the first place._

_She furrows her eyebrows, turning a full one eighty until her gaze falls back on the bed. Except this time, he’s there._

_Archie has his arm around Betty’s waist, both sat on the edge of the bed, lips locked with Archie’s fingers in her hair. They look out of breath and flushed, Betty’s usual cardigan tossed on the floor to reveal a plain white camisole. Archie, who’s moved to touch Betty’s leg is shirtless, his hair a mess on the top of his head._

_Veronica stumbles back, the room twisting and turning in a gray cloud and the floor falling underneath her._

_She loses sight of them as she drops, spinning to what feels like the core of the earth._

_Her breath is knocked out of her chest until-_

Veronica startles awake, shivering and gleaming in sweat. Her unwashed hair is stuck to the sides of her face and her skin feels sticky where her legs are pressed against each other and her arms trapped at her sides. She’s alone, her blankets thrown to the side, leaving bare skin exposed to the chill of her pembrooke bedroom. As cold as she feels, hot tears are falling down the curve of her cheeks, landing on her exposed skin when she forces herself into a sitting position.

 _It isn’t real,_ she tells herself.

Picking up her phone from her bedside table she sees the time as her lock screen glows to life. It’s 3:24 a.m. and Archie texted her two minutes ago.

**Archiekins**

Hey, I’m wide awake. Why didn’t you text back?

Veronica scrolls up to see his message from earlier asking if she wanted to come over and watch something while his mom’s out for the weekend. She must have fallen asleep by the time he sent it.

She hesitates.

Her dream, as weird and unrealistic as it was, is haunting her even in wakefulness. She can’t get the picture of Archie’s lips moving against Betty’s out of her head. It was so… _passionate._ His fingers threading through her hair, the closeness of their bodies, Betty’s ponytail let down and falling over her shoulders…

Veronica gets up, throwing on a sweater over her silk pajamas and slipping on a pair of sandals open at the heel.

Something tells her she needs to see Archie _right now._

She bunches her hair into an unsightly bun and swipes on a layer of chapstick to soothe her dry lips. Quietly, she makes her way through the house, avoiding the hallway her parents and sister share, and stops at the door. The closest set of keys belong to her mother’s car, and Veronica could care less if she finds out.

Her night won’t end like her dream. It can’t.

The drive to Archie’s is much shorter and way more familiar than that of her dream. The hyper-suburban neighborhoods are instead a mix of nice and rundown, just as Riverdale is in every aspect. A mixture. No two houses quite the same.

Veronica considers that maybe that’s why it works. Maybe that’s why people stay here and raise families. Because sometimes things make sense when it seems as if they don’t.

Veronica peers at the neighboring houses of her best friend and boyfriend to see the lights off in both places. She checks quickly to be sure the houses around her are just as real and present as when she passed them a moment ago, and she’s relieved when they are.

Her restless mind isn’t taking the reins this time. She is.

She gets out and walks up the steps to the door she remembers standing in front of as she told Archie she loved him. Vaguely, she recalls the feeling of his lips pressed to hers. She suddenly feels the need to be reminded. A frantic energy takes over as she knocks on the door, bouncing on her heels as she waits and Vegas barks from the inside. The sound of footsteps down the stairs gets her heart racing just as Archie creaks open the door. She catches his eye as he looks at her surprised, but a smile curls on his lips. His hair is messy like her dream, but he’s got t-shirt on and gray boxer briefs.

Veronica looks at him intensely for several moments before dropping her keys by the door and grabbing at the front of his shirt.

Archie stumbles forward, his chest bumping against her. Veronica needs him as close as possible- she has to get that fucking dream out of her head. Their foreheads come together, confusion etched over Archies eyebrows, and Veronica takes her chance.

Their lips fall open and slip together, sounding softly as they move against each other slowly at first, and then much more demanding. Veronica’s heart beats against her chest, her body pressed up against his.

Archie makes a noise and steps backward, still attached to Veronica in a bruising kiss, and reaches back to steady himself on the railing.

Veronica, eyes pressed shut and tongue sliding hotly against Archie’s, forces her hurt out of her head and into her hands as she gropes around his shirt to find the hem.

Her hands are everywhere on him, feeling the curve of his muscles and the softness of his skin. She moves her lips to his jaw and down his neck, mouthing at the spot just above his collarbone.

“Hey,” Archie says breathlessly, his head thrown back, “good to see you.” He places a hand behind Veronica’s neck and angles down to catch her lips again, this time in a soft, fluttery brush against his. There’s a pregnant pause as he looks into her eyes, his hand moving to caress her jaw with his thumb in soft, rhythmic circles.

She doesn’t try to kiss him again.

“Ronnie…” he says softly, “what’s going on."

“What do you mean?”

Archie runs the tip of his fingers down her arm and catches her hand in his grasp.

“You came in and basically attacked me,” he says, “which is usually what you do when you’re upset about something.”

She knows he’s right. Maybe she should have come up with a different tactic before she showed up.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” she whispers, the dark, quiet room feeling even darker and even quieter.

“I guarantee that whatever it is, you’ll feel better if you do.” He replies, gripping her wrist to bring it toward him and press his lips to her palm. His thumb gently caresses her skin underneath the sleeve of her sweater. She peers up at him.

“Can I take a shower first?”

Veronica needs this shower. Her skin felt grimy with the sweat she broke out in as she dreamt, and it feels nice to let it wash away.

She just wishes the horrors of her dream would go with it.

It’s obvious to her that talking to him is the most logical thing, but lately she hasn’t been feeling very logical. Hell, even when she’s unconscious she can’t form a reliable thought. Everything has been so fucked up. She knows she should trust them. Betty is her best friend and Archie is the love of her life. What reason does she have not to?

Maybe the kiss… No. It was _fake,_ just like her dream. Plus, it’s been weeks since then, and Veronica has paid close enough attention to know nothing has really happened.

Right?

The water running down the drain is bubbling with the shampoo that dripped from her palm to the shower floor, leaving her with no choice but to squeeze another dollop to massage into her scalp. It feels nice. Clean. Soothing. Something to calm her nerves.

The rest of her shower is quick as she’s decided talking to Archie is what she needs to do, no matter how stupid or embarrassed she feels about it. After that fake kiss… she has to know for certain.

Veronica steps out of the shower and grabs her towel, patting away all the remaining water droplets dripping down her skin. She squeezes the water out of her hair and looks over to see a worn t-shirt and pair of plaid boxers replacing the pajamas she came here with on the counter. She must not have noticed Archie come in.

She slips the clothes on and walks out, still towel drying the ends of her hair, to see Archie on the edge of his bed, the picture of her from his desk clutched in his hand.

“Hey,” she says softly, tossing the towel into the nearby laundry basket.

“Oh, hey,” Archie replies, placing the photo back on his desk and running his hands nervously over his knees, “ready to tell me what’s up?”

He’s giving her that look. That half smile, raised eyebrow look. She loves it.

“Fine,” she sighs, sitting beside him on the bed and swinging her bare legs over his, “but promise me you won’t get mad or I don’t know… pity me?”

Archie’s expression falls, his hand that had been touching her knee going still in its motion.

“Should I be worried?” He asks.

“That’s up to you, I guess,” Veronica says, looking down to avoid his eyes. Archie resumes his soft caressing on her knee and looks at her, waiting.

Veronica takes a breath.

“Well,” she starts, trying to choose her words as carefully as she can, “I had this dream.” Archie furrows his brows as he listens to her recount the whole thing, from the parts that seemed real to the parts that didn’t. He waits patiently for her to reach the root of everything, and when she does, his face changes.

“I know it’s dumb but-,” Veronica starts.

Archie cuts her off, “It’s not.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ that it’s not dumb,” he says, the room becoming as still as Veronica’s unblinking eyes.

“So I was right be worried, then,” she says slowly, going to move her legs off of his.

He stops her.

“Yes and no,” he says, “Ronnie… I was thinking after you asked me about the fake kiss and… I had to face it.”

She isn’t following. Something about his expression tells her he’s not concerned about hurting her feelings, which is just as confusing as it is a relief.

He continues, “I’d never even considered until that moment, but when I did, all I could think about was how you have the only lips I want to be kissing from now on.”

Veronica stares. She listens to both of their breathing for a few painful moments before turning her head to the side and making a face, hoping she looks as confused as she feels.

“Veronica, that kiss in your dream,” Archie whispers, his gaze flicking from her eyes to her lips. He hooks a finger under her chin, turning her head to face him, “was it anything like this?”

She doesn’t have any time to think after that, because he’s pulled her to him, her legs swinging to either side of his in a tight straddle.

And then they’re kissing. Like, _really_ kissing.

Veronica can hardly feel anything but Archie’s swollen lips on hers, his hands coming up underneath her shirt to get to her skin. Everything is on fire. The temperature has risen a hundred degrees yet she’s shivering and covered in goosebumps. Veronica grinds down and moans at the pressure of Archie’s erection against her core, her heartbeat loud and heavy in her chest.

On his knees, Archie slides his shirt over his head. His laugh fills the room as it gets stuck at his chin before he manages to ball it up in his fists. Throwing it to the side, he leans back down to place wet, open-mouthed kisses against Veronica’s skin as he pushes her shirt up her body and over her head. She’s grateful that her head is spinning so she doesn’t have to think about anything but this.

Beneath him, her back arches at his touch, a shiver running through her when his lips attach to her left nipple. Her every nerve in her body feels heightened- like they want to break free of her skin.

“Still too many clothes,” she gasps out, Archie sucking a bruise into the curve of her right breast. He pauses, smirking, before climbing off of her and kicking off his briefs. Veronica tries her hardest not to think about anything from earlier, the absence of his body on hers leaving her vulnerable to her thoughts, if even momentarily.

He’s sure to make her forget, however, because once they’re both free of constraint, Veronica is practically begging for more. Readjusting, Archie’s leg brushes against her clit, finally giving her the friction she’s been craving. She’s quick to let him know when short, strangled sound comes from her throat.

Pulling him down to meet his lips, Veronica lets it all go in a kiss that’s all tongue and teeth, clashing their mouths together just to feel more of each other. Archie hooks his arm under Veronica’s right knee, her legs falling back open so he can settle between. She sucks in a breath when cold air hits her, but Archie isn’t far behind when he scoots back just enough to reach her with his mouth.

Veronica gasps at the sudden burst of pleasure and her cheeks run hot. She suddenly can’t think of anything, not with Archie’s tongue laying flat against her clit with perfect pressure. His hot, slick mouth makes her dizzy, only the bruising indents of his fingers on her inner thighs grounding her. She reaches down with one hand to tug his hair and make him look at her. His eyes are glossy when he does, two fingers replacing his tongue as he stares up to meet her gaze. Veronica’s eyes roll back, the pressure beginning to build- A flood from her head to her core.

Archie goes back in with his mouth, speeding up his motions until she couldn’t hold back if she tried. She’s shaking, her back arching off of the bed and a loud moan breaking through her throat. Archie continues to mouth at her core until her body relaxes, a wave of exhaustion coming over her. She lets herself sink into the mattress with fluttering eyelids.

A few kisses to her thighs later, Archie is hovering back over her and lazily kissing her slack mouth. She sighs into it. Everything is wet and hot and Veronica is tired.

Despite that, she looks down to find Archie hard, leaking, and even a little purple. Veronica shifts around to a more comfortable position until she finds it in her to kiss him back, stretching her arm down to slide his erection through her fist. Collecting his pre-cum with her thumb, she pumps her hand from tip to base, swiping over the head just to hear his breath hitch. Her motions are fast and tight, knowing Archie’s close to tipping over the edge.

He drops his head, breathing heavily into Veronica’s neck. It only takes a few pumps more and he’s spurting onto her stomach, his teeth sinking into her shoulder to muffle his groans. There’s silence between her ears for a second, giving her a moment to listen to nothing but Archie’s uneven breathing and her own beating heart.

Eventually, she slides her legs against Archie’s as he lifts up his head to lean it on her forehead.

Still breathless, he says, “so much for that shower.”

Veronica laughs, running her fingers through her wet hair and letting her arm fall back above her. He’s right, but she’s not mad about it. Not mad at all.

Light is shining through the window when she wakes up, her body draped over Archie’s. She doesn’t remember falling asleep, but Archie must have cleaned her up before crashing beside her only to cuddle closer in the night.

She slowly moves her arms out from under her and on either side of Archie’s chest, pulling herself up and rolling over. On his bedside table, her phone is lit with the alarm she’d forgotten to turn off for the weekend. It’s 7 a.m.

Veronica groans in annoyance, causing a sleeping Archie to stir in wakefulness.

“Morning,” he mumbles. She rolls back over him sleepily, coaxing out a laugh with her frustrated huff.

“Did you sleep well?” He asks, now more coherent and with an amused smile on his face.

“I didn’t have any dreams about my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend,” she says, her cheek pressed to Archie’s bare chest, “if that’s what you mean.”

Archie’s smile changes. First, it seems as if he might get sad or angry, but instead the corners of his lips spread wide in the brightest smile she’s ever seen on his face.

“What?” She whispers. Archie sits up, causing Veronica to straighten her back and face him. For what feels like minutes, he says nothing, staring at her with that stupid grin on his face.

“Marry me.”

_What?_

“What?” She half chuckles, pushing herself further up with her hands on his chest. Archie laughs with a shake of his head, gently pushing her off of him to climb out of the bed. Veronica watches as he picks up his shirt and briefs, tossing the ones Veronica wore next to where she sits on his bed. He starts to put them back on while she stares at him in exasperated disbelief.

“Put them on,” he says, shaking the sleeves of his shirt loose before pulling it on over his head. Veronica doesn’t know what else to do, so she follows the instructions, a confused smile plastered to her face.

Archie, now dressed at least halfway, waits until Veronica is covered before getting down on his knees in front of her, his thighs pressed to the wooden bed frame.

Veronica laughs nervously.

“Your not-,” she starts but Archie hushes her and shakes his head, grabbing both her hands to hold them in his.

“Veronica Lodge,” he starts, ignoring the clear panic on her face, “in however many years it takes for you to be ready…” Veronica breathes out in relief, “I vow, on your, Vegas’, and my life…”

He tapers off, raising his eyebrows to get a rise out of her. Veronica starts laughing again, trying to ignore how sweaty her palms are in Archie’s hands.

“To give my entire life to you, bear attacks and all, in front of everyone we know,” he says, a more serious tone taking over, “Betty Cooper herself included.”

She doesn’t notice the tear until it falls, landing on their joined hands.

“Because you’re it for me.”

Veronica looks at him, the softness of his eyes connected to her teary ones.

“You have my yes,” she whispers, “always.”

They close his curtains for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this when I found out about the musical episode and I got so pissed that I wrote about it :) 
> 
> Also I listened to the last three songs in Billie Eilish's album while writing this so if you care at all about that, it's where I got the title. (from i love you)
> 
> love you guys,  
> han <3


End file.
